Mudblood
by phoenixflamesimmortal
Summary: Draco, the trio and everyone else is back for their 7 year at Hogwarts. But the golden trio are actiong strangely and Draco is determined to find out why! Sorry for the horrible summary! Story much better inside.


**AN: This is 7 year. Blaise is a girl. Flames that actually make a point are welcomed!**

Mudblood

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had everything. He had money, power, looks, charm and most importantly pure blood. Girls fell over themselves to be close to him, boys envied him, mudbloods and blood traitors feared him. Then why was it that he seemed to be so apprehensive about his 17 birthday and the receiving of the Malfoy inheritance? Surely that should be something for him to look forward to…or it ought to be at least.

"Bloody hell Draco wake up! We have that test in transfiguration first thing if you've forgotten and you know how that old codger gets when we're late." Draco of course did remember that, being as he was the top boy in their year only second to that mudblood Granger. Blaise knew that as well. Too bad she also knew exactly what to say to get him out of bed.

"Sod off you git." Draco mumbled incoherently as he slowly walked over to his trunk and got ready for the day; "How did you get in here anyways?"

"You read Hogwarts a History, figure it out." Blaise winked and then flounced off.

*******Phoenixflamesimmortal*******

"Drakey!" Draco heard pansy scream as he strode into the common room. Draco had to work hard to hide his grimace. No one should have to deal with Pansy's horrid screeching before breakfast. Or ever actually. She sounded worse than a banshee. "Drakey guess what! I got accepted into the student transfer program. I can't believe they're carting me off to Beaubaxton's! I'm just going to miss you so, so much. Not even the thought of all the French boys falling for me can help! I don't even see why I have to go! Everyone loves me! I have all the boys here falling for me already! Please help me Drakey! I can't stand being away from you!" Well, Draco was wrong. He had thought that Pansy's screeching was bad. Her wailing was even worse. It sounded like a parrot being strangled to death.

Draco knew he had to escape soon or Pansy would invariably trail after him all week. Fortunately, Blaise was waiting for him by the statue that lead out. He casually walked over, fighting the urge to run. Malfoys didn't run. Ever.

"Did Pansy find you alright? I told her you would be coming down soon. She said she just HAD to talk to you." Blaise grinned.

"You're a bloody prat, you are." I replied, grinning as well.

"Of course I am. I have to be. I'm your best friend aren't I?" Blaise had a comeback to every insult I threw. It was highly entertaining to just joke around with her some nights. Obviously neither won, but younger Slytherins sometimes took bets on whom would win…..until we told them to go away with our own, infamous death glares.

Blaise was looking nervous today. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if to tell me something. Finally as we neared the great hall she spoke, "Ilikeharry."

"Wait. Excuse me, what? Did I just hear you say you liked Potter of all people?" I was in shock. Probably even paler than normal. My best friend liking my school rival? It couldn't be possible.

Blaise rushed away instead of saying something to reawaken the malfoy wrath. I continued to ponder what possible reason there would be for her to like Pothead as I strolled towards transfiguration with Gryffindor. She had the strangest taste in men. He may even have to take her to St. Mungo's to treat her mental lapse he mused.

Then he spotted the bloody stupid heroes of the wizarding world. Of course. Think of Potty and he shall appear. The boy who just wouldn't die was flanked by the dirt poor ginger blood traitor and the blood traitor's know-it-all mudblood. They were flocked by students. Blaise wasn't far behind. It was completely pathetic. Oh; who was he kidding. He was the pathetic one. He had quaked in fear during the war. Even when he had had his wand he was consumed by terror.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Draco found himself walking towards them. "Oh look everyone! It's the greatest heroes in the wizarding world!" Fake gasping, sneering all the while, he said, "And look! Potter's gotten his eyes fixed! Someone call the Prophet!"

Weaselbee looked murderous. "What do you want now you deatheater!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but," at this he rolled up his sleeve, "-no mark. And all I wanted was to simply bask in all your heroic glory like the rest of these…people." He sneered.

"Leave us alone Malfoy. We don't want to fight." Potter was frowning. To everyone else, he said, "Come on. Let's just get out of here." Then he simply walked away. For the first time in 6 years he didn't take the bait. Something was seriously wrong. This time though, Draco was going to find out what.


End file.
